A mechanism for respiratory chain linked oxidative phosphorylation involving electron deficient sulfur intermediates is proposed and investigated. A combination of chemical, electrochemical and spectroscopic techniques are used to investigate the chemical feasibility of this mechanism. Methods are established to determine whether this process occurs in biological systems. The proposed chemical intermediates are either new or ones which have not been fully studied previously.